Bloody Rose
by AnniKris
Summary: Curses, triplets, and a broken family. What else could go wrong? Waring: Rating may go up due to violence and blood and how detail I get in my writing. Review! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! I hope you like my little adventure I prepared for all of you to enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR at all. If I did it would be a big mess. We don't want that for KHR.**

March 14th

This is the story of my death. Well it was supposed to be mine… things changed and they will haunt me forever… it was the day I lost everything I cared for… I wish I was the one that died that day… it wasn't until I held them in my arms as they died that I realized how much I truly loved them… how I wish I could erase those memories… I'll probably never know that person as well as I should have…

If you really must know… it is I….

I killed the person I truly loved

\- line break! -

I woke up one morning to find that I had been awoken by soft chatter down the hall. That's when I had realized I knew those voices. I couldn't quite hear exactly what they were saying but I wasn't about to open the door just to get myself in trouble once mommy and daddy figured out that I was listening to them instead of sleeping in bed. Once the talking stopped I heard a loud sigh and footsteps coming toward the door I was listening to them through. I swiftly, but quietly as possible, hopped back under my blankets and pretended to still be asleep. Just to my luck no one suspected a thing. I left my eyes open just enough to see what was going on, see who it was and still pass as sleeping.

It was Mommy.

I carefully studied her face. My main deduction was a depressing, but happy look. Mommy had quietly walked around our room and quickly looked over every detail, then going on to say, "I'm sorry girls… I love you." Just like that she walked out the door and closed our blue wooden door. I didn't hear anymore chatter after mommy had left, but I did hear someone walk down our old wooden stairs and open and close the front door. The thought came to mind: Was this the last of seeing mommy?

Later that morning, when the sun was actually up, my sisters and I all went down the old wooden stairs that always felt like they were going to break underneath us, only to find daddy making breakfast instead of mommy. This was definitely weird but I could to deal with it, because mommy was nowhere to be found. Having high hopes that mommy had either went to play an early morning game of hide-and-seek with us or she was out doing something grown-up-like. What good would it do to worry about it though? Whenever mommy left she always came back.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?" Rose asked daddy as she tugged on his pant leg

"Mommy will be back in a little bit sweetheart. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Daddy softly smiled at Rose.

"Okay!" Rose had beamed.

"Kristi!" Laura dragged out my name in a whiny tone practically yanking my small pale arm off. "Let's go play already!"

"Okay!" I said running after my sister.

Time flew by and we found ourselves asking daddy where mommy was more and more. He kept telling us the same thing, that she'll be back soon. Everytime he says it, I can see the pain in his face. I had decided to not question it because I know as more time goes by, I'll have all the pieces to the puzzle.

A few days after our 13th birthday (yes, we're triplets. Laura was first of the three of us then there was me then Rose), dad had us come together so that he could talk to us but to be truthful about this, I think I know exactly what this is about… I just need the confirmation.

"Laura, Kristi, Rose…" Dad had started "You three are old enough that it's time I told you the truth."

"What do you mean the truth? Have you lied to us about something?" Laura had asked

"Is there something you kept secret? You promised no secrets!" Rose added

"Technically speaking, yes and no. I wanted you guys to have hope that your mother would be back but she abandoned the four of us when you guys were still three."

"I knew it! Why didn't you tell us sooner?! I had higher hopes for you but it seems that you also suck at being a dad. You might as well leave the three of us here too and go join mom!" I finally spoke up, storming out of the room.

"Kristi! Wait!" Dad replied to me in hopes that I would face him again but I had no intention to do so.

"You did keep secrets! You told me that she would be back! You're a liar!" I heard Rose yell at dad. I could tell she left to the backyard. (It would be a little while before you found her from out there. She always has a new hiding spot.) Laura stayed quiet since Rose and I probably summed up most of what's going through her head anyway. I continued to just walk away ignoring anyone trying to get my attention. I had gone off to a spot, I don't think anyone else knew about in the house, where I felt like I was free. It was just a few steps past my bedroom but not too far so it gave anyone who could hear my footsteps, the illusion that I was going into my room. It was a hidden spot on the wall that lead to the hidden place I found about two years ago.

I quietly opened the spot that led me to a small spiral staircase. I made sure no one could see me walk in so this is forever more my spot. I closed the door behind me and memories of the first time being here came flooding to my mind.

*Flashback*

"Hello?" I called out to the house as I walked in the door. "Is anyone home?" I put my satchel down by the couch and found myself walking to the kitchen. But that's to be expected I haven't been home all day so I'm hungry. I open up the fridge glad to know that my homemade pudding still hasn't been touched. I set the big bowl of pudding onto the island we have in the kitchen and grab a spoon to start eating it. As I started eating the delicious vanilla pudding I found a note. Which was to be expected when I didn't get any reply when I walked in the door. The note reads: "Kristi, your sisters are out shopping for the next week's meals. They should be home before dinner. I won't be home tonight though. I have to stay out late tonight for work but I will see you beautiful girls in the morning. Love you. -Dad"

I let out a long sigh. "Well I should at least start working on my homework." I grudgingly put the rest of my wonderful pudding back into the fridge and walk over to our worn midnight blue couch to grab my bag and drag it with me to my room. To be true to my word I dragged it up the old wooden staircase and through the lightly lit hallway. "AAAAHHH" I had screamed as I found myself falling towards the floor. Here comes once again another face plant. "Owww! That one really hurt..." Curse my clumsiness. I've always been known to be a bit of a klutz. It was soon after I had heard a creak next to my ear. I kinda sounded like a door but we keep our door hinges greased so there isn't as much squeaking as there already is around our house. I look up and find a new hallway that I've never seen before. The hallway was dimly lit like most of our house is. At the end of the hallway I had seen a staircase that goes up.

Me being who I am, I took a chance to go and explore. It's not like I had anything better to do. I stood up and brushed off the dust from myself. I entered the new hallway and slowly walked my way to the staircase. Along the walls there was a thin layer of dust, almost as if someone has been here to clean it up in the past few weeks. I sneezed a few times with all the dust I was stirring up into the air. I made a mental note to make sure I came back to dust this place sometime. I tested the first few steps of the well-crafted wooden spiral staircase to make sure it won't break under my weight. Who knows how long this has been here. It was a little darker while walking on the stairs but I could see a little bit of light closer to the top of the stairs. I continued on up the narrow path and the light eventually started to hurt my eyes. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the light and I soon realized that the light was coming from the sky light above me. After looking around here for awhile I found nothing of interest. To sum it up, it's a small room that is full of dust and has the occasional insect crawling around. It's pretty gross. I turned back to where I entered and by the door somehow I failed to notice a tiny little box that had a thin layer of dust but not thick enough to match the room. I cautiously picked up the black box and blew on it gently before brushing off the rest of the dust with my hand.

"Huh... ? It looks like something is engraved on here…" I finish clearing the dust off the box and try to read what the black wooden box says.

"Vo...Vong...Vongola!... What does Vongola mean?" Setting aside my new questions curiosity gets the better of me. I open the box to find a perfectly clean silver necklace. In fact three. Why three? It was only then I noticed that the necklaces each had a different symbol on them. One being a sun, second being a teardrop or raindrop, the third I couldn't quite make out what it was. But one thing for sure, it was pretty in my hands. The necklace glowed a pretty sunset orange color. When I set it back down, it stopped glowing. I couldn't find any logical explanation for it. Not wanting to leave this box here, I took it with me. I go back to the hallway where I left my bag, and bring my bag and the strange box to my room. For now, I stashed the box into the bottom drawer of my nightstand.

*end of flashback*

I still don't know what the necklaces mean but I pushed them to the back of my mind over the few years. I feel much better about this place after I have cleaned it up and personalized it a bit to make things a little more comfortable, and so I can feel safe here. I reach the door, that I had made sure to close and install a lock so I know I can have time alone when I need or want it. This time something was off.

The door was cracked open.

I hesitantly walked in and searched for anyone or anything out of the ordinary. The only thing I found was a small rubix cube on the fold up table I put in there. (I know pretty lame but how else was I to fit a different table up the long narrow staircase?) I walk to the table and I pick up the rubix cube. Soon after I started to mess with the rubix cube, I heard the door creak. I suddenly remembered that I forgot to close and lock it. I turn towards the door and I see a tall man with silver hair that goes down to his chin.

"Come. You don't want to keep the tenth waiting." The strange man spoke in a commanding type tone.

 **Thank you so much for suffering through this first chapter! If you have any thoughts or comments, please please please send them to me. I want to know how you guys want the story to be or hear your ideas. You never know I might use your idea if I find it really good (that's only with your permission of course). I would like to give credit to my dear friend Chibi Ray-Chan and my sister Neeky-chan for being my beta readers! I hope that you enjoyed this and you will continue to read my future chapters.**


	2. Spring Air

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, but I really hope you enjoy this chapter that I have worked so hard to finish for you guys! :3 (I truly haven't worked as hard as I say but close enough, I just finished my last day for semester final. Hazah!) So I've been working hard with school but you can't blame me because I have a few chapters already typed up and some of them handwritten that I need to type up before I can start posting….. realizes last time I tried typing something I already wrote I changed just about everything because I didn't like that idea as much… this might take a while but I can do this! (insert Tohru Honda's determined face here) Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

"Come on. You don't want to keep juudaime waiting." The strange man spoke in a commanding type tone.

"There's no way I'm gonna follow a man I don't even know. How did you get in here anyway?" I questioned trying to find something around me that would protect me from any possible harm that could come my way.

"There isn't much time to really explain and I have orders to bring you to headquarters unharmed." The strange man bluntly stated.

"What makes you so sure I'm just going to trust you?"

"I really don't have time for this, neither do you or your sister!" I froze trying to think of ways on how he would know of my sisters… wait… he only said sister...which one? Who is this man?

"What do you know of my sisters?"

"That's not my job to explain but we have to get you and your sister to safety."

"Why only two of us?!" I started to get defensive over my dear sisters I loved ever so dearly. I could tell the man was starting to get irritated with my attitude though. I have him where I want him because I want answers before I go anywhere.

"I was told that you might have a slight attitude and might have to tell you some information. I even have limited knowledge on this subject for now. I will admit that. But from what juudaime told me, he said that if we don't get you and your sister Laura to safety, the two of you will be six feet under." Those words threw me into shock.

"I-is this.. some kind of sick joke!" I fell back landing on the floor because all of my doubts and fears built up inside of me. Of course, being how I am, all this fear brought tears into my eyes. It felt like my eyes were burning.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you that. I didn't want to resort to that. All you have time for is to grab a few things that you'll need for the next 24 hours and we'll be back to get anything else if still possible by then." I slowly nodded feeling like I'm under a spell of sudden obedience for a stranger.

I quickly went down the stairs and ran into my room. The man followed close behind. I continued into my room, I grabbed a small satchel and rummaged through my room a bit to grab a few items that I could possibly protect myself with and a few things that have sentimental meaning to me.

"Kristi." The man said my name. I whipped my head around to look at him. "I was told to also make sure to have you bring supposed necklaces said to be in your possession." How did he know about the necklaces? Does he have a connection with them? Nevertheless, I scavenged in the bottom drawer of my nightstand where I hid it poorly but never saw any point in hiding it any better. I quickly finished preparing my bag and turned to the silver haired man. Before speaking, I took a deep breath in and out.

"Where to?"

"Took you long enough. I have to take you to headquarters."

"Before we leave, I at least want one of my questions answered." I boldly stated. I wasn't about to follow any more instruction from this stranger until I at least knew his name.

"Well don't go wasting time. Ask. We have to go."

"Name."

"W-what?" He gave me a confused look.

"Are you that stupid? I won't go anywhere until I at least know your name."

"Oh. Gokudera. Gokudera Hayato."

"Thank you." I stated as I walked passed him out the bedroom door. I turned my head back to look at him. "Oh, and I still don't trust you." I grinned and kept walking until I reached the front door.

We kept walking in silence and went onto a bus. I could tell he was watching for any possible attack... wait... what am I needing protection from?

"Umm... Gokudera...?"

"Something wrong squirt?"

"Ah... no... I'm okay." I quickly shook my head deciding it wasn't worth it to ask quite yet.

"You're strange..."

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Gokudera had grabbed my wrist and quickly pulled me down the stairs of the bus onto the streets

"Shit. We've been found." Gokudera mutters under his breath.

"What do you mean we've been found? Who found us? Are we supposed to stay hidden? And what the hell are you thinking getting off a bus that's moving and in the middle of a busy road?!" I scream at him with slight terror seeing as how he acts. Although I have to admit, it was kinda fun feeling the adventurous blood pump through my veins once again.

"Just shut up and run. I have no time to explain brat." I wanted to fight back but I knew better. He did say this is for Laura's and my safety but never mentioned Rose. I hope she's safe. I ran behind him finding it kinda hard to keep up every once in awhile because of our height differences but I was lucky that I was one of the fastest runners in my class.

We run down the sidewalk and come across a park with a few people. Gokudera had pulled me into the park. I remember bits and pieces of coming here as a young child back when mother was still here. I smile at the small little memories that pop into my head. I look up at the silverette and find him giving me a strange look.

"What?" I let the smile slip off of my face and I go back to glaring at him.

"I just thought you wouldn't ever smile." He replied seeming a little more calm now.

"Were you just waiting for the moment I finally smile? That's just creepy." I raise my eyebrows and pull my wrist out of his grip. "Although I'm sure that smiling doesn't exist in your dictionary." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey brat, don't go off into space. We have to keep on the move. We should be close to that yakkubaka by now."

"Yakkubaka? Do you give nicknames to everyone. I mean, come on, everyone has a name. First you talk about this juudaime and then you call me brat and then there is a stupid baseball idiot. Is this an unspoken rule with you that you never say anyone's name?" I questioned trying to test my limits because I was getting a little bored just running from a so called danger that I don't even know about.

"Just shut up and ke-" He stopped by hearing a laugh and seeing a blonde girl stand on the wall of a water fountain.

The girl has long perfect blonde hair and that lightly swayed in the small winds. She wore a white summer dress that matched with the white roses that grew in a few different patches of the park. That's only from the back but I felt compelled to her with our even realizing why.

It was Rose.

My dear triplet sister. Rose. I stood out of where Gokudera had me hiding and ran towards her and I decided to have a bit of fun and hug her from behind. So I quietly ran behind her and glomped her. As I hugged her she turned around to face me and I realized that she had a bloodied knife in her left hand and had soiled her hands and clothes in the blood of the unknown man that lays in the water of the fountain.

The new Spring air had never felt so harsh as it did before.

 **Haha! Finally! New chapter finished and posted. *sighs and sits back in seat* I guess it's time to work on the third chappie. I promise I already have part of it written out. So how do you guys like it? Cliffy good enough for you? I see you're hanging there, but it seems you don't need any help up. Anywho, do something and be nice. You all have a good day or night or whatever maybe even have a good cow. Whatever floats your boat will be cool. Bye!**


End file.
